


"Ummm....Danny"

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one phone call no one wanted to make....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ummm....Danny"

The three Five-0 officers stood on the sidewalk watching the activity that surrounded them. It felt strange to watch others take control of the scene, questioning them about what had happened before taking statements from the many witnesses who seemed over eager to recount what they saw to anyone who asked.

Cursing his luck and the slickness of wet Hawaiian streets loudly, Steve turned away from the scene and faced his two colleagues. "Rock, scissors, paper?"

Taking another quick glance at the shattered remains that now littered the street in front of them; the two cousins turned back to Steve and nodded their heads in silent agreement. Each took a deep breath before closing their fists and bouncing them up and down in the air three times, studying each other's faces for any clues to the other person's possible choice. Three sets of fingers all opened together, Chin and Kono each choosing paper as Steve's fist remained tightly closed in the shape of a rock.

Steve groaned loudly acutely aware that he had just lost as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He paused and drew a deep breath before he reluctantly pressed the speed dial button. With a quick glance at his two colleagues, he steeled himself for the news he knew he had to deliver.

Chin and Kono watched as Steve waited a few moments for the call to be answered, both holding their breaths as they heard the familiar voice of the ex-Jersy cop on the other end of the small phone, "Williams!"

Steve swallowed hard. "Ummm…Danny, we had a little accident…" He began as he turned and stared at the shattered remains of the Camaro.

Steve held his breath as Danny exhaled noisily. He knew what was coming and there was no way to put it off. With the air of a resigned man, he moved the phone away from his ear a little as his partner's voice got louder. "You what? My Camaro? Okay, I was happy that you had started warning me, so I could put on my seat belt before you drove us off a cliff. I was happy, Steven, because you were listening to me-I even stopped asking why you always drive _my_ car... but how many times did I tell you that one day your driving would..." the detective halted abruptly, before his voice softened. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, we're fine." A small smile tugged at McGarrett's lips at the concern in his partner's voice.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Super SEAL." Danny answered quietly.

PAU


End file.
